Butterflies In The Night
by crude
Summary: Tifa is having nightmares.She goes out for a walk into the night and her almost-impossible wish comes true.CloTi.Oneshot.


Butterflies In The Dark Butterflies In The Dark

**A.N.-** Eh...well, please leave a review.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tifa made turns and twists, tangling the white sheets around and about her legs. Sweat making her seem like of silver under the moonlight washing through the window. Her face cringed in fear, eyes closed.

_Long silver hair danced with the scorching wind.He smiled that sick smile that drowned her strong heart in fear. Fear of what may possibly come next. She took a few unsure steps back as he closed in slowly. That triumphant__smile creepimg onto his lips, looking at her helplessness. "Please, go away! Please!", she cried, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. His smile widened, and his eyes turned even more menacing, "No.Not if I don't get what I want.", he simply replied and unsheathed his sword_**. **_Her eyes widened as he grabbed her father's head, still looking at her. She ran and got on her knees, wrapping her arms around his legs, "Please, I don't know where he is! I'm not lying, he left years ago!" His smile turned into a scowl as he kicked her away and said, "Fool, I'm tired of this play. Denying the answer to me now will cost you." With that, before she could do anything, he swished his sword high and the next thing she saw, her father's head fell off his body, spraying blood all over her._

Tifa's eyes shot open. She was sweating vigorously. She often had this dream, rather a memory. Memory of when Sepharoth had come looking for Cloud and took akmost everything from her when she didn't say where he was. She really didn't know where Cloud was then. And as a result, it cost her her father.

She felt a slight breeze sweep through the window and to her as reality slowly sunk in. "It was only a dream...", she murmured, trying to soothe herself.

She sat up and stayed like that for a while when she realised that the room had suddenly got really stuffy. She got off the bed and went out, closing the door lightly behind her. She didn't want Cloud and the kids waking up. She went through the familiar corridor, passing by the door leading to the bar, and out to the garden.

The moon was full and bright in the sky, with a few stars twinkling here and there. The grass cringed under her bare feet as she walked into the night. She had no idea where she was going, she left that to her legs.

The dreams, or rather nightmares were not unusual. She has always been having those. Ofcourse, infront of her friends, she was the strong, courageous girl who was always ready to take on anything. But that was not with what she was inside. Inside, she was the fragile six-year old. Everyone thought she was very strong at heart, since she helped Cloud out of his insistent guiltiness through out these years. She kept pushing him to believe that he was forgiven for anything and everything that he had ever done. Not that he actually was at fault for anything, Aeris' death was there all along. It would have happened some other way or one even if it hadn't have been the way it did. Apprantly, everyone thought that she, Tifa, was strong when actually, she was quite different inside.But no matter what, she had excepted that and was living with it.

Tifa saw the wooden bench, standing under the sakura tree that was at its bloom. A smile crept on to her lips. Denzel, Merlene and Cloud had made it. For her. It was her birthday two days ago and they had wanted to give her something special, and here it was.

She sat on it, the cold wood making her shiver. But it soon wore off as she adjusted to it. She closed her eyes, drowning into thoughts. She wanted so many things and especially, one. Cloud's love. Sure, he loved her, they were bestfriends, but that's not it. She wanted it in a different way, like a man loves his wife or more specifically, like lovers do.

Tifa sighed. If only she could have this bliss, but, no. Never. Cloud was deeply in love with Aeris, even now, when she was dead, nomore with them. Though he was a lot more open and happy now, she knew that he refused to let Aeris go. His heart belonged to Aeris.

Tifa's eyes immediately shot open when she heard steps descending towards her, and she took on a defensive stance. However, she relaxed and smiled, "Couldn't sleep...Cloud?", and sat down on the bench again.

Cloud nodded once and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak on you."

"Its okay. I should have known better than to sneak out alone in the night.", she replied.

Cloud came and sat beside, looking up at the sky distractedly, "What's kept you up?", he asked.

Tifa shook her head and said, "Nothing, just couldn't get to sleep."

Cloud took to look down at his bare feet, "Nightmares."

Tifa looked confused. He was talking about her or him?

Suddenly, he smiled and said, "I mean your's. You were speaking in your sleep."

"Oh. What did you hear?", Tifa asked, curious. She never told him how her father had died.

His face suddenly took on a serious look, "I couldn't make out much, all I understood was 'please' and 'go away'." He, then, turned to her with a worried expression, his mako-filled, beautiful blue eyes intense as if was penetrating her, "Was it something to...I mean did anyone...you know."

Tifa found herself giggling. How could he even imagine that? She didn't even get her first kiss yet, well, second as it was he himself who, when they were still six-seven year old in Nibelheim, had snuck into her room and kissed her thinking that she was asleep.

Cloud looked confused at her odd reaction. She stopped giggling and said, "Hell no! My Prince Charming is yet to come!"

Immediately, he relaxed and smiled, "Good."

Good? Tifa wondered why he would say that and voiced her thoughts, "Good? Why?"

Cloud looked straight into her eyes and said, "You really want to know?"

Tifa nodded robotically.

Cloud got up and on his knees, "Then, close your eyes."

Tifa wondered what he was upto, but obeyed still and closed her eyes.

After a few seconds of no movement, no sound, she felt a light tickle on her cheek. It felt like a small feather brushing her skin. Then, she felt it again on her other cheek, but along with warm breaths. She slowly opened her eyes and found Cloud's face really close, almost touching her's. Then, it struck her. It was Cloud's eyelashes that were tickling her!

Cloud moved back a bit and looked at her, "You like it?"

Tifa nodded, smiling and said, "Uh-huh."

Cloud smiled back at her and Tifa noticed that in a shy manner, "I just kissed you.", he stated as he rubbed his neck. It was a cute habit that he had. Tifa had seen him doing this eversince she could remember.

Tifa blushed and her brows furrowed, "Huh?" She mentally slapped herself for being so lame and infront of her dreamlover.

Cloud broke into a light chuckle. He got up and sat back on the bench, wrapping his arms around her petite form, "Butterflykisses...I've always wanted to do this...with you.", he said.

Tifa blushed even more, if it was possible. She couldn't believe all that was happening. Did Cloud love her? The way she wanted? What about Aeris? Did he finally forgive himself? Or was he just...

"I love you. I always have.", said he, nuzzling into her hair.

That cleared her doubts. He really loved her! It all felt like a dream, but she knew that the feeling that he made her feel just a few mere seconds ago was real. His love was real.

Tifa faced him and he faced her, both staring into each other with intense care and love.

Tifa craned her neck and gave him a gentle peck on his cheek, "And I love you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A.N.-**I know, not that great, but I just had to get this out of my head.

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
